


Wings

by SpaceStingray



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, Growing Pains, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceStingray/pseuds/SpaceStingray
Summary: Queen Angella warned Glimmer that when she would get her wings that it wouldn't be pretty. But she had to go on that mission anyway. Thankfully Glimmer is in the company of good friends.





	Wings

Her mother had warned her over and over again. “When your wings come, it’s going to be painful, and it’s going to be messy.” She could tell that the queen secretly hoped that her daughter didn’t inherit the physical trait from her mother. But she always admired those gorgeous transparent limbs that seemed to glow behind her mother’s powerful form. That was why she wanted the tattoos. As her expression of wanting to be like her.

Then the warning signs came. Her back began to ache, first only a little, they felt like the normal pains from sleeping on the forest floor or doing physical combat. But then the dull aches grew into sharp, throbbing lumps that only seemed to gather around her shoulder blades. She was embarrassed when she asked her mother about it. But the queen simply nodded with a thin mouth.

“They’re coming, Glimmer.” She said flatly. “I don’t want you going on any missions until they’ve come and healed over.”

“What?! Mom, you can’t be serious!” Glimmer stood from her seat. “The princess alliance needs me, I can’t just take a back seat because of this! Isn’t there something we can do to speed up the process or something?”

Queen Angella rose from her seat and approached her daughter. “Glimmer, I want you to listen very carefully to what I’m about to say. When those wings emerge, you will be in a very vulnerable position. If it happens on a battlefield, you will be done for.” Her voice was low and too calm as she spoke. “You are staying in this castle.”

Glimmer broke eye contact and crossed her arms. “Fine,” she said before stalking out of the room.

Of course, she thought she could sneak in one more mission. It was just a simple supply drop off at another kingdom. She Ra would be there. What could possibly go wrong?

Glimmer kept it a secret from Adora and Bow. Partly because she didn’t want to worry them, and partly because she knew they would try to talk her out of it. But what if being able to do a mission like this proved that she could take on bigger responsibilities? What if it proved that she could actually go on a mission without screwing everything up for once? This could be a huge opportunity, she couldn’t leave it.

“Come on, Glimmer, pick up the pace!” Called Bow, already a few yards ahead. She Ra, pushing the cart, wasn’t too far behind him.

“Coming!” Responded Glimmer, sweat beaded her forehead as she stumbled over the overgrown foot paths. Since when had everything become so steep? When she caught up to the two, she noticed the looks on their faces. “What?” She asked.

“Are you okay?” Asked Bow cautiously. 

“Yeah, you’re not looking so good.” Chimed in She Ra.

“What? I’m fine, don’t worry about it!” Glimmer forced a laugh as she strode forward, wincing at the muscles in her back throbbing with every step.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to bang you up THAT badly the other day training.” Said She Ra. “You wanna ride in the cart? I really don’t mind.”

“I said I’m fine!” Retorted Glimmer, still staring forward as she strode down the path. “Let’s just get this stuff to the village and get home.” Bow and She Ra exchanged looks before continuing after her.

They walked in silence, Bow walking beside Glimmer and She Ra taking up the rear, when the young archer’s gaze climbed up to the trees. “Wow, everything’s in bloom, I hadn’t noticed spring was already here!”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “Bow, our forest is always in bloom.” She grumbled. 

“Not in all the parts, in the southern region you see the leaves-“

“-Bow!” She Ra called from behind. Bow thankfully was paying equal attention to the princess, he noticed right when she began to tumble and caught her just in time.

“Glimmer, what-?”

“AAaah!” Glimmer shrieked and pushed away, she held her arms close and backed into a nearby tree. “No, no no no not now!”

“Glimmer what’s wrong?” She Ra dropped the handles to the cart and raced over to the princess. “Are you hurt?”

Glimmer took shallow breaths as she sat in a fetal position on the ground. “It’s my wings…” She whispered.

“Excuse me? WINGS!?” Shouted Bow as he slid down next to her. “Why didn’t you tell us before?”

“I thought I had more time before they were coming!” Said Glimmer, she could feel her temperature rising as the pain in her back began to spread across her torso and down her limbs. It felt as if she was being stabbed through the chest on each breast. She could feel her skin stretching and pulling against her shoulder blades, she could only clutch herself and scream as it happened. Soon a flash of light illuminated the forest as Adora stood before her. Instinctively, she sprinted into the foliage nearby and began pawing through the debris on the forest floor. Bow was huddled next to Glimmer, holding her by the shoulders.

“What are you doing!?” He shouted at Adora, who was running back to the group with a stick as thick around as her thumb. She then took her sword and cut a long strip from a piece of cloth and quickly wrapped it around the stick. “What’s that supposed to do, Adora?” Bow asked frantically.

Adora knelt in front of Glimmer, now Bow could see how much she was shaking. “Glimmer?” Asked Adora, her voice was trembling but soft. “I need you to bite onto this, okay?” Glimmer was confused, but took the wrapped stick in her teeth. With every swell of agony, she was able to bite down harder against the cushioned piece of wood. Adora nodded and ran around to Glimmer’s back, she proceeded to pull the girl’s cape and undershirt from her torso. 

Bow assisted in helping Adora clear the princess’s back, gasping as he saw the rigid bumps protruding from Glimmer’s back. Her wing tattoos were distorted and stretched from the stress underneath. “Wait!” Bow shot to his feet and sprinted to the cart. “I think there’s a first aid kit in here!” His hands tore through the crates and barrels as Adora was left with the shaking princess. Glimmer opened her eyes and turned to Adora, who was kneeling by her side. Adora was pale, it was clear that she was equally terrified of what was going on.

Glimmer whimpered as she reached a hand out to Adora. The girl gently took it. Glimmer pulled the hand close to her chest, everything was happening at once, with every throb, she squeezed Adora’s hand harder, wincing as the pain pulsated through her small frame. Adora examined the body language of the princess until something clicked in her mind. She gently pulled her hand away from Glimmer’s grip, but in doing so repositioned herself in front of the princess and pulled her close. The two were now sitting in each other’s arms on the forest floor. Glimmer’s arms were around Adora’s softer frame, her fingers clawing against her back with each pulse. She buried her face in Adora’s chest and allowed the girl to wrap her own arms around her head, leaving her back exposed as it quivered and shook. When Bow was running back with the first aid kit, Glimmer had all but squeezed the air out of Adora, she felt her skin begin to split as two alien appendages burst through their walls. 

Glimmer shook as these two strange limbs waved and trembled against her back. She was conscious for only a few minutes longer before passing out in Adora’s arms. 

When Glimmer came to, she was lying in the cart on her side. The doctor of the local village had stitched the longer scars shut on her back and dressed the wounds as best as they could. Everything aches, even breathing, she let out a soft groan. Instantly, two heads poked out from behind the cart.

“Glimmer!” Bow said, he reached a hand down to her, hesitating before he touched her. “How are you feeling?” 

The princess groaned again. “How do you think?” She mumbled.

She heard a soft chuckle. “Well, at least we know she’s still here.”

Glimmer smiled when she recognized Adora’s voice and gingerly pushed herself to a sitting position. “We got to the village alright?” She asked.

“How can you just ask that, as if you DIDN’T just scare us half to death like that?” Bow asked as he waved his arms. “How could you keep this form us, Glimmer?”

“I know, and I’m sorry!” Glimmer responded, she could feel herself getting emotional. “I’m just so tired of being pushed to the side lines. I was hurt earlier in the fright zone and it freaked you both out so much and…” Her gaze fell to her hands. “I just… wanted to prove to myself that I could help, despite all… this.” She shrugged, causing her wings to shift and stretch slightly. It also caused a wash of pain to snake up her back, making her yelp in the process. Adora and Bow reached out and grabbed a hand each.

“Glimmer,” said Adora. “We don’t think you’re a burden at all.”

“You hold your own just as much as anyone else in the Princess Alliance!” Chimed in Bow. “You’re strong, resilient, you take charge!"

“You’re the one who ended up saving me from getting my memory wiped in the fright zone! And I went there to save you!” Adora said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

“There’s nothing that will make you any less of an equal to us, Glimmer. Just… be honest with us from now on when something is wrong, okay?” Bow leaned closer, he was close to tears.

Glimmer felt a wash of warmth fall over her as she held the hands of her friends. The tears fell down her cheeks as she looked back to them and nodded. “O-Okay…” she said softly. “You guys are the best. And I’d hug you if, you know…” The three collectively laughed, then readied themselves to make the return trip home. 

“So I’m assuming Queen Angela isn’t going to be happy with this whole situation.” Said Bow as they made their way through the forest. She Ra was traveling next to him pushing the cart with Glimmer inside. 

Glimmer winced. “Yeah… I kinda snuck out in order to be involved on this one.”

“Why does that not surprise me?” Sighed Bow, he stretched his hands upwards and rested them behind his head. 

Glimmer shifted in her seat, trying to not bump her new wings against the sides of the cart. Her eyes fell upon the red marks that barely showed through the pure white fabric of She Ra’s outfit, she winced. “Hey, Adora?” She asked, She Ra turned her head to the side to acknowledge her. “Sorry about your back, I think I made those scratches Catra left you worse…”

She Ra shrugged and turned her head forward again. “It happens, it’s okay.” She said nonchalantly. 

“How did you manage to know what to do?” Asked Bow. “That thing with the stick, where did that come from?”

She Ra gave a shallow grin. “Growing up in the Fright Zone, you kinda learn how to act on your feet when someone’s hurt. And how to keep them safe when they’re REALLY hurt.” She raised an eyebrow. “I was appointed Force Captain for a reason, after all.”

“So you weren’t freaking out at all?” Bow asked with a crooked grin.

“Oh I was, it’s all about how you handle the panic.” She Ra shrugged. "One bad decision in a dire moment could mean life or death, you gotta learn to read that stuff early on.”

Glimmer blinked at the advice, then turned her head to gaze back at her wings. They were small, probably too small to hold her. They weren’t quite as flashy or transparent like her mother. Instead they were soft pastel, she gently tilted one downwards, a small grin sprouted on her face. The feathers shined in the sunlight. She looked back to her friends, who were still chatting about survival tactics in the heat of battle, she felt that wash of comfort again. These were her friends, and they made sure both help her and see the mission through. Her eyes began to feel heavy, they had given her a large dose of a sleeping tea before setting off and it was starting to take effect. Gingerly, she lowered herself against the floor of the cart and closed her eyes. When she would wake up, she would get an earful from her mother. But for now she was in the comfort of the most important people to her.


End file.
